El grandulón
by Joseblanco1
Summary: Una chica de pelo rosa fue perseguida por dos acosadores, una esquina, un choque con una persona y un balón de baloncesto todo en una noche


El grandulón

En una noche oscura una joven de cabello rosado iba caminando por una calle solitaria, ella sentía que alguien la empezó a seguir y tenía razón dos gordos empezaron a correr hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta empezó a correr dio una vuelta en una esquina y ella callo al suelo, ella había chocado con alguien entonces recordó que alguien la seguía lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y se puso detrás de la persona con la que había chocado, sobre su brazo vio a los dos que la habían estado siguiendo

—ey tu grandulón vete de aquí, nos vamos a divertir con esa— dijo uno de los hombres sacando una navaja, la chica gimió del susto preocupada de que la dejara hay sin ayudarla, pero la persona le arrojó un balón de baloncesto que llevaba en las manos al que saco la navaja, el balón le impactó con tal fuerza que el hombre callo inconsciente con la nariz rota, el balón rebotó y volvió a las manos de la persona, el otro sujeto se lanzó sobre el hombre que solo tuvo que mover su pie en dirección a su entrepierna y el sujeto callo agarrando su entrepierna con gran dolor, entonces la persona siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que la chica lo estaba siguiendo

—oye grandulón cuánto mides— dijo la chica llamando la atención de la persona que la volteo a ver, el tenía ojos azules, pelo largo rubio peinado hacia atrás, se notaba que el venía del extranjero, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra deportiva y unos jeans con botas negras

—no me llamo grandulón, soy Alex pequeña— dijo mirándola hacia abajo

—y cuando mides grandulón— dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que él había dicho, él se sobo la frente

—mido dos metros cerrados, y si no te importa ya me voy— dijo dándose la vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar

—wow y juegas baloncesto? En la secundaria que voy todos son muy bueno, hasta se ganaron el apodo de la generación milagrosa y…—

—espera tú conoces a ese famoso equipo, oye si lo pienso me debes algo por a verte salvado o no— dijo Alex con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de la chica

—supongo que si— decía sin estar segura, entonces el soltó su balón y la tomo de los hombros, lo que la asusto hasta que vio la sonrisa inocente en su rostro

—podrías hacer que juegue contra ellos, por favor hasta ahora no e encontrado ningún buen rival— dijo el, ella estaba un poco sorprendida enserio quería enfrentarlos aún sabiendo su nivel, Alex miro el suelo y levanto su balón —bueno ven te acompaño y me cuentas cosas sobre ellos— Los dos empezaron a caminar y hablaron de baloncesto hasta más no poder

—oye grandulón vas en secundaria— dijo la chica con la duda, pero no creía ya que era demasiado alto para ser de secundaria, el la volteo a ver y sonrío

—si voy en la secundaría Shoun— dijo sin ánimos, la chica entonces recordó que eran los que siempre llegaban a los cuartos de final y que siempre perdían contra ellos, pero nunca había visto jugar a Alex

—o su equipo es bueno, siempre le caus…—

—o vamos si son malos, nunca practican lo suficiente y solo se quejan por eso nunca me uní al equipo— dijo entonces llegaron a una gran mansión que sorprendió a la chica, Alex entro y la chica lo siguió cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a un hombre de traje negro —oye Jun podrías llevarla a su casa— dijo Alex al hombre que al parecer era un empleado, la chica se sorprendió pero no dijo nada

—claro Alex, señorita espéreme aquí voy por el auto— dijo el hombre que empezó a caminar hacia el Garaje, durante esos minutos los dos quedaron de verse en un parque deportivo para jugar con el famoso equipo

—bueno gracias por todo Alex, nos vemos mañana por cierto mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi— dijo desde la ventana del auto que empezó a alejarse, Alex sonrió imaginándose el volver a ver a esta chica tan animada, lastima que nunca llegó al encuentro, nadie se presentó el espero durante horas pero nadie se presentó.

Un año después Alex se encontraba caminando por la academia Yuki conocida por tener un nivel promedio en todo, como en estudios y deportes, Alex miro todo con una sonrisa,

La clase B-1 se encontraba en descanso ya que su profesor había faltado, Alex se encontraba sentado hasta atrás aún lado de la ventada, el tenía puesto unas orejeras blancas conectadas a su celular, pero en verdad él no estaba escuchando música solo observaba y escuchaba lo que se sus compañeros decían, una joven de pelo azulado empezó hablar de formar un equipo de baloncesto femenino y la mayoría de las chicas estaban de acuerdo

—"como si fuera tan facil"— pensó Alex mirando sus físicos, piernas débiles, brazos débiles, la única que no lograba entender bien era a la chica de pelo azul que llevaba el suéter de la escuela que era blanco, la falda gris y unas mallas negras, ella se veía atlética pero no podía estar seguro, el miro mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta que varias chicas se habían dado cuenta que la miraba

—que miras pervertido— dijeron dos chicas poniéndose enfrente de la joven, Alex abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió su vista a la ventada ignorando lo que ahora se decía de él, la chica de pelo azul lo miro mientras le decían lo que había hecho, ella le saco la lengua y volvió a su platica

—"joder y ahora ya me tacharon de pervertido"— pensaba molesto mientras ponía música en su celular, a los segundos olvido lo que estaban diciendo y se concentró en el último partido de la generación milagrosa, para él fue raro ya que su sexto hombre no jugó y se veían algo molestos, dos horas después y las clases habían terminado, ahora los clubes tenían el permiso de usar las canchas o los salones, Alex iba caminando hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto, el al entrar a la academia lleno el formulario para el equipo de baloncesto, cuando estuvo en la puerta el escucho el rechinar de los zapatos, la pelota botando y eso lo empezó a emocionar cuando abrió la puerta toda la emoción se acabo hay botando un balón se encontraba la chica de su clase, ella estaba a tres metros de la canasta, ella boto dos veces el balón mientras miraba con gran seriedad la canasta, Alex miro como ella lanzó el balón y como el balón pego en el tablero rebotando en su rostro ella se retorció del dolor mientras Alex trataba de aguantarse la risa pero no lo logró y empezó a carcajearse llamando la atención de la chica que lo empezó a mirar mal mientras se sostenía la nariz que le estaba sangrando, el al ver eso dejo de reír y se acerco a ella rápidamente, saco un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales A.M. Y se lo ofreció La joven miro por un momento el pañuelo dudando de si debería tomarlo al final ella lo tomo ya que no quería manchar su ropa, Alex tomó el balón y tiro metiendo una canasta sin tocar el aro, la chica miro alegremente mientras corrió por el balón que le entregó a Alex

—me podrías enseñar cómo hacerlo— dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, el la miró raro y estuvo apunto de negarse pero terminó aceptando, él le dio el balón y le dijo como sujetarlo

—cuando vallas a tirar, tu hombro del brazo con el que tiras debe estar enfrente igual que el pie, y con estos dos dedos has como un tirachinas— decía mostrándole cómo a serlo, ella lo miró mientras el repetía varias veces lo dicho y entonces tiro volviendo a fallas —a ver has lo mismo pero esta ves mira la canasta— la chica lo volvió a intentar, dos, tres, cuatro veces y hasta la quinta logro encestar, ella se alegró mucho y fue por el balón, Alex sonrió recordando la primera ves que encajó una canasta, no se dio cuenta que ella había vuelto a encestar

—¡ey que hacen aquí!— grito un joven desde la puerta, atrás de él venían más de diez jóvenes con ropa deportiva, ese era el equipo de baloncesto, Alex los miro mientras entraban la joven, ella no les tomo importancia y siguió tirando, hasta que el joven que había gritado corrió y taponeo uno de sus tiros, el balón hubiera impactado en el rostro de la chica si no fuera porque Alex había puesto su mano tomando el balón

—qué demonios te pasa, no ves que estoy entrenando— dijo la chica, eso provocó la risa de todos menos de Alex que miraba todo muy seriamente

—otros idiotas que no saben nada—dijo Alex seriamente molestando a todos, el que parecía el capitán se puso enfrente de él y apenas llegaba a su pecho, Alex se rió ya que el trataba de asustarlo aunque él fuera mucho más alto que el

—muy bien mocoso, aquí jugamos baloncesto si te crees tan bueno para hablar porque no me lo demuestras con tu baloncesto— decía dando unos pasos atrás mientras miraba el balón en las manos de Alex que sonrió, todos se alejaron y les dejaron espacio, Alex le dio el balón y todo comenzó, el capitán trató de driblar pero Alex siempre estaba enfrente y no le daba espacio para pasar al no encontrar modo de pasarlo trató de tirar pero el balón choco con la mano de Alex que brinco un mili segundos antes, el capitán rápidamente trató de ir por el balón, pero Alex era rápido y llego al balón antes, una finta a la izquierda y el camino fue abierto para que Alex pasara por la derecha y hiciera un mate rasca espalda, todos estaban sorprendidos, la chica tenía estrellas en los ojos, Alex miro al capitán y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, la chica por un momento dudo pero lo empezó a buscar.

Alex se encontraba en su salón mientras tomaba su mochila y miraba el pantalón que se le había rompido de la entrepierna, por eso no se juega baloncesto con pantalones de vestir, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al ver a la chica en la puerta respirando agitadamente

—te encontré— dijo ella respirando agitadamente, cuando se sintió mejor empezó a caminar hacia él y sujeto un papel enfrente de él, Alex dudo pero tomo el papel y cuando termino empezó a reír a más no poder, en el papel le pedía que fuera el entrenador del equipo femenino que estaban formando, con una letra que daba pena al parecer lo hizo cuando estaba buscándolo —por favor entrena al equipo— dijo ella inclinándose, Alex dejó de reír y la miro mientras ella se incorporaba, en sus ojos azules mostraba una gran determinación

—mi nombre es Alex y supongo que soy su nuevo entrenador— dijo inclinándose un poco, la chica sonrió y grito de felicidad

—un gusto pervertido-san, mi nombre es Suki— dijo sonriéndole mientras le sacaba la lengua, el tropezó cuando escucho el apodo que le había puesto, apenas había aceptado y ya empezaba a arrepentirse, Alex se tuvo que quedarse hasta la noche mientras arreglaba la fundación del equipo femenino con el director y las horas que tendrían en la cancha, el director le dio un mes para tener el equipo en forma y completo, Alex salió de la Academia a las ocho de la noche todo estaba oscuro pero todavía había estudiantes en dirección a sus casas, el siguió caminando durante unos veinte minutos y se detuvo de repente cuando vio a una joven de cabello rosa caminando enfrente de él, su cabello le recordó a la joven que había visto ase un año, a su lado se encontraba un joven de piel morena y cabello azul, su altura era buena para jugar baloncesto, Alex siguió caminando detrás de ellos mientras se ponía las orejeras sin darse en cuenta que enfrente comenzó una discusión entre dos chicos que trataron de ligar con la chica de pelo rosa algo que no le gusto a ella y a su acompañante, Alex no se dio cuenta ya que miraba el suelo y termino pasando en medio de todo, mala suerte para él ya que recibió un golpe en el hombro que era para el chico de pelo azul, todos estaban sorprendidos Alex miro el puño que seguía en su hombro siguió el brazo y llego al rostro del joven que lo golpeo, estaba asustado por la altura de Alex

—quitarías tu mano— dijo Alex sonriéndole de una forma espeluznante, el joven de inmediato lo hizo y Alex siguió su camino

—no espera Aomine si lo golpes y la escuela se entera no te dejarán jugar— dijo la joven de pelo rosa, Alex se detuvo y volteo mirándo a Aomine que traía un balón de baloncesto, los otros chicos se quitaron las chaquetas preparándose para pelear, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de algo y volvió a ponerse enfrente de ellos

—o ustedes son del equipo de la academia Yuki no es así— dijo Alex recordando a verlos visto detrás del capitán, los dos de inmediato lo recordaron, él se acercó y dijo en vos baja—dejen esto así o el director se va a enterar— termino de decir Alex, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos y recogieron sus chaquetas mientras se iban de hay soltando insultos sobre Alex que empezó a caminar

—oye porque te metiste— dijo Daiki llamando su atención, Alex volteo y señaló el balón

—porque arruinar algo que te gusta por una pelea—dijo el con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Daiki y a la chica que lo miraba como si no conociera

—no me gusta, es aburrido todo es muy fácil— dijo mirando las estrellas, la chica miro el suelo y Alex lo miro extrañado

—así que te crees muy bueno— dijo Alex con una sonrisa arrogante, Aomine volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de la altura de Alex, no supo porque pero empezó emocionarse, con fuerza arrojó el balón que Alex detuvo con una mano, y hay en plena calle empezó a botarlo Aomine lo cubrió, una finta de izquierda a derecha y Aomine no podía creer que Alex estuviera detrás de él, él lo había pasado con mucha facilidad —tengo que admitir que eres bueno, pero no tanto, bueno adiós pequeña— dijo Alex dándole el balón a Momoi, el siguió su camino dejando con muchas dudas a los dos, Aomine sabía que había perdido y eso lo había emoción sus ojos tenían una emoción que no tenían en mucho tiempo, Momoi sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo así de emocionado y una palabra llego a su mente

—grandulón—


End file.
